The Legacy of The Spider
by scottsman
Summary: Peter discovers an old journal in a secret hiding place in the basement and uncovers evidence that he may not be the first person in his family to have spider powers.
1. pologue

Legacy of the Spider

**Prologue:**

Peter Parker A.k.A Spider-man was helping his Aunt May Clean out the basement of her house. For almost two hours now they had been rearranging things and carrying boxes of Junk outside. Peter stopped to rest for a moment and leaned against the wall. To his surprised the brick that his shoulder touched moved and Peter realized that it was loose.

Peter pulled on the brick wondering why he had never noticed it before and it slid out of the wall into his hand. When he looked at the hole in the wall. He saw a worn leather book. He pulled it out and found that it was a journal. Curious he opened it.

The name in the book was Jason James Parker and there was a Federal Marshal's badge that was from the 1870's. This only served to wet Peter's appetite he had once been told of an ancestor who was a famous lawman of the old west. With his curiosity rising he turned the page and Froze at the sight that greeted his eyes. There on the page across from the first entry was a hand- drawn picture of a Spider!


	2. 1st Entry: Strange Happenings

**1st entry:**

**Strange Happenings**

Spiderman sat perched on the corner of a building as he watched the police haul away the to thugs he had just caught robbing a jewelry store. Once the thugs were safely in custody he crawled up the side of the building and leapt into air and firing a strand of webbing he swung back toward his apartment. Ever since he had finally gotten Jonah Jameson to give him an official Job. He had been able to find a better apartment than that dump he had been living in.

Once he was back in his apartment he changed out of his costume, grabbed a plate of leftover pizza out of the fridge and plopped down in the couch. Reaching under the spare coat that was laying there he pulled out the journal, opened it to the first entry and began to read.

_April 12, 1870_

_My name is Jason James Parker but my friends call me, Jase I live in a little town called silver city, my father moved here after the war._

_I've started keeping this Journal because of something that happened to me a few days ago. It all started on April 9. Now I didn't wake up expecting something to happen to me that day. The first part of the day went like any other except that it was the first clear weather we'd had since the spring rain. I got up, did my chores, ate breakfast and went to school. And the rest of the story starts when I was on my way home and suddenly I was facedown in a mud-hole, again... _

**Flashback **

"Ha, Ha, Ha," Laughed Seth Thompson as he stood over Jason who was covered in the muddy water, "What's the problem, Parker, can't stay on you feet?" Jason tried to stand up but was kicked in the stomach and knocked into the water again. Seth's buddies were all laughing madly at his stunt. Jason was in the middle of trying to stand up again, and Seth was getting ready to let him have it again. When suddenly a powerful deep voice rang out.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!! The boys looked up to see Jason's father standing there. General James Parker. He was a big man standing 6'4" and the size of his fists alone was usually enough to make most troublemakers back off. The trouble making big boys unconsciously step back.

"Mr. Thompson," said Mr. Parker glaring down at he boy I suggest that you and your buddies call it a day and get out of here now, unless you want your Pa on your tail again." That did it, everyone knew that General Parker and His father were the only to people that Seth was afraid of. Seth and his buddies turned and walked on down the street. Jason stood up and cleaned off his glasses as well as he could his father looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay son," he asked, "I did know that their bullying had gotten so bad."

"I'll be okay, Pa," he said, "Soon as I get out these wet clothes." The two turned and walked down to the family buckboard. Climbing into the seat they took off toward home.

Jason's mother gasped at the sight of Jason when he walked through the door.

"Jase," she said, "what happened?"

"It was that bully again, Anna." Said Jason's father before Jason himself could answer. Anna parker frowned and shook her head.

"James," she said, I think it's time you had a talk with that Thompson boy's father."

"I would if I thought it would do any good," said James throwing his hands up in exasperation, "but Jake Thompson is as bad as his son if not worse. The guy spends most of his weekends in the saloon picking fights and drinking away the money he earns at the sawmill."

While this conversation was going on Jason had gone up into the loft, which served as his bedroom, to change his clothes. After he had gotten a dry set of clothes on he picked up his favorite book and sat in a chair that was beside the loft's one window. His favorite book was a science book that his father had bought him while on a trip back east.

He opened the book to the chapter he was reading on what scientists called radioactivity, the said it was a type of energy given off by time thinks called particles as they decay. Once scientist said there were potentially hundreds of types of radiation and that there as hardly anyway speculate what affect they would have on the human body. It was getting on toward evening and Jason was so engrossed in what he was reading that he jumped when a fireball roared overhead and slammed into the ground near the edge of the woods. He jumped and raced out there to take a closer look.

"This must be what they call a meteorite." He said to himself. Then he noticed that the flowers near the meteorite seemed to be wilting.

_I was so intrigued by the flowers that I didn't notice the spider that had crawled across the meteor and on to the back of my hand, that is until it bit me..._

"ARGH!!" Jason hollered as he flicked the spider onto the ground and killed it with his foot. He looked at his hand. Blood was oozing from two distinct fang holes in his hand. Wrapping a handkerchief around his wound and started home. Half way to the house he doubled over in the worst stomach cramp he had ever had. After the first cramp had passed he continued on to the house. He climbed slowly into the loft and collapsed into his bed.

The next morning when he woke up he noticed right away that he felt fine. He stood up and realized that he'd better get to school he new his parents were planning to leave earlier that morning for the next town to by a new plow. He slid down the ladder from the loft, grabbed his books and headed out the door.

_Everything seemed normal to me that day until I noticed that a lot of the girls my age were looking at me kind of funny like at first I had a sinking feeling and I wondered what stupid thing had I done this time? I reached and covered my face with my hand and that's when I stopped short. I wasn't wearing my glasses. I had woke up seeing 2020 and had assumed that I was still wearing my glasses..._

Jason stopped and looked at his reflection in the store window. He did look different without his glasses. Then he noticed something his arms and legs weren't so spindly anymore they were nicely muscled and defined. Okay this was defiantly weird. As he walked on down the street toward the school he heard Katie Holm whisper.

"Who is that young man?" When he turned and smiled at her she stood there with a look of shocked recognition on her face. When he entered the schoolhouse all the girls began offering him seats next to them. Jason did well in school as usual despite all the notes that were passed to him during class. They ranged from courting invitations to marriage proposals.

Finally the rather strange morning was over and it was time for recess Jason step out side the school building and walked over to his usual spot. Just as he got there he felt a tingling sensation that was almost like a chill and he saw a picture of a foot sailing toward him. Reacting almost by instinct he reached behind himself and caught the foot before it struck him. He was shocked at what he had just done, but not as shocked as Seth Thompson who was now standing there on one foot. Twisting the foot and pulling on it at the same time Jason flipped Seth end over end to land flat on his back. Seth jumped up with blood in his eyes.

"Get him," yelled at his friends. They closed in on him from all sides. Just as Jason was wandering how he was going get out of this one, those strange new instincts kicked in again. Just as the one behind him made a move to grab him he swung his fist backwards connecting with the guy's jaw and sending flying backwards against the oak tree that was standing there. Then the other two charged him in the last possible second Jason jumped straight up and turned a front flip over their heads and stretching out of the tuck he kicked both of them in the back and sent them flying into there friend who was just standing up. They banged heads and slumped to the ground unconscious.

_I stood there astonished at what I had done. The other kids were astonished to that the school bookworm could best Seth Thompson, Grant West, and Alexander Beckman the three biggest toughest guys in the school. When I saw the stunned expression on there faces for the first time I realized that this wasn't normal that something had happened to me..._

TBC PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
